Surprise!
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: naley future fic- The Scott family is in for the surprise of a lifetime! (repost)


**Hey guys, here's a quick little one-shot that OTH123 inspired me to write.**

**It's not my best work, but it was totally fun to write. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

><p>"Mom! I need help with my homework!"<p>

"I don't feel well…"

"What are we having for dinner? I'm hungry!"

"Can my friends come over?"

Haley Scott let out an exasperated sigh, placing her aching head in the palms of her hands, listening to the screams of her children as she tried to sort out the papers she was currently grading for her English class.

She had an unbelievably stressful day between battling with her pesky students, sitting through a long meeting, and worrying about her own kids. To top it all off, she felt herself coming down with some sort of bug, causing waves of nausea to roll through her all day. Now she had to whip up something for dinner while trying to grade the never ending essays compiled on the kitchen table.

Squeezing her eyes shut, breathing deeply in order to relieve some of the stress, Haley tried to focus on her task, but couldn't seem to concentrate.

Her eighteen year old son, Jamie Scott, was blasting his god-awful rap music that he inherited from her husband Nathan, while their youngest daughter, seven year old Gracie was screaming that it hurt her ears. Ten year old Jackson, who just got inducted into the school band, was trying to teach himself how to play the trumpet, but was failing miserably; and thirteen year old Lydia was chatting on her cell phone about 'how cute' Jeremy Jones was. Not to mention the family golden retriever, Duke, was barking crazily at the group of people walking past the Scott house.

And of course, Nathan was no where to be found during this chaos. She didn't know how single parents did what they did, because she knew she'd never make it. Usually, Haley was exceptionally thankful for Nathan, for he always helped her around the house, but for some reason, whenever she was extremely stressed out, he had a knack for not being around. Last she knew he was at the High School coaching the Ravens basketball team, but considering it was almost six o'clock, and Jamie was home, she knew practice was over, unless he decided to stay in his office and do paperwork, but normally he'd let her know… and now she was worrying about her husband… another wave of nausea hit her at the thought of something happening to the love of her life.

They had gotten married at sixteen, and had a baby at eighteen. People said they would never make it, but here they are almost twenty years later, with four kids, and happier than ever. They were the exception for every ounce of doubt. Sure they'd have their fights, but what couple didn't?  
>Nathan and Haley Scott were practically royalty in Tree Hill. Every couple aspired to be them, and every teenage girl fantasized about finding a love like theirs.<p>

Much to Jamie's dismay, his parents worked at Tree Hill High together where the students were enamoured by their relationship. Often they'd be seen holding hands, or even sharing a delicate kiss in the hallway. They would forever be coined as the couple who were considered to be forever in young love. They gave everyone hope, that true love really does exist. Jamie's friends joked that his parents were just like the teenage couples in high school with the amount of PDA they have. Nathan and Haley's friends even dubbed them as 'Naley', considering they are disgustingly in love; one thing never changed, Nathan and Haley would never stop loving each other. If anything, their love grew every single day.

"Hi baby." Nathan greeted Haley as he casually strolled into the kitchen with his hands in his pockets, like nothing was even going on.

Haley's eyes opened, his husky voice pulling her from her thoughts, as he leaned down and popped a quick kiss on her forehead. "Where were you?" She asked immediately.

"I went to the gym, didn't Jamie tell you?" Nathan asked, pulling the fridge open and grabbing a water bottle.

"No. Why didn't you text me?" She snapped.

"Sorry, my phone died." Nathan explained with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. No." Haley sighed. "I'm so stressed out, and I feel like crap."

Nathan walked over to her and pressed his palm to her forehead. "I'm sorry, Hales. What's wrong?"

Haley began to rub her temples as she locked her gaze with Nathan's worried eyes. "I don't know. I have a headache, and I feel really nauseous."

"Did you eat anything today?"

Haley shook her head, "No, I don't have an appetite. I have to some how make dinner while finishing grading these papers, Duke needs to be walked, the kids are being so loud-"

Nathan wrapped his arms strongly around her shoulders, pressing another kiss on her cheek. "Take a deep breath, baby. I'll make dinner and tell Jamie to walk Duke-"

She sighed again. "-Gracie needs help with homework, and Jackson is playing the trumpet so loudly-"

"I'll take care of it. How about you go upstairs and lie on our bed while working on the papers? I'll check on you in a little while." Nathan whispered against her ear in a hot breath, sending a row of chills down her spine.

Haley smiled despite her stress, "Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome." Nathan smirked. "I love you."

"I love you too." She breathed, pressing a passionate kiss against his soft lips.

"Ugh! Gross!" Lydia screamed as she walked into the kitchen to find her parents engaged in a fiery lip lock.

Nathan pulled away from his wife with a small chuckle, while Haley blushed deeply.

"Hello to you too Lydia." Nathan joked playfully.

"I just came to tell Mom that Aunt Brooke is on the phone." She explained, still momentarily grossed out as she stuck the phone out.

"Oh, thanks." Haley smiled as she took the phone from her daughter, gently squeezing Nathan's bicep as she walked past him then proceeded up the stairs, closing the door to her bedroom and answering the call in quiet.

"Hey Brooke." Hey said, falling back against the comfortable mattress, letting her body finally relax.

"Hey tutor-mom, what's up?" Brooke asked cheerfully.

"Nothing new. I've just had a long day." She sighed into the receiver.

"I'm sorry. Is this a bad time to call?"

Haley laughed lightly, "No, it's fine, I could use the distraction."

"Are you in a fight with boy toy?"

"No, no, definitely not." Haley reassured, smiling to herself. "He's been actually really helpful. I'm just stressed out with work and the kids-"

"Oh yeah, I'm sure Nathan's real great at helping you relieve some of the stress." Brooke teased. "How many times do you guys do it a week? Like six?"

"Oh my god! Brooke!" Haley shrieked into the phone. "Why are you obsessed with my love life?"

Brooke laughed, "Because I'm totally jealous of you guys! I don't know how you manage to have so much sex! Julian and I only have two kids and we don't work nearly as half as you and Nate, and we're lucky if we have it three times a week-"

Haley's cheeks flushed, even though she was alone in her room. She hated talking about her intimate privacy. It was between her and Nathan, no matter how close her and Brooke were.

"Brooke!" She admonished.

"I'm just saying! You shouldn't be stressed if you have so much s-"

"Okay! I get it." Haley laughed. "I just have a lot to do, and I think I'm getting sick-"

"Aw, really? What's wrong?"

"I have a killer headache, and I'm so nauseous." Haley almost gagged when her stomach churned.

"Maybe you're pregnant." Brooke joked. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were, considering you and Nathan have sex six times a week!"

Haley rolled her eyes, "No, there's no way that could be possible, I'm supposed to get my…." Her voice trailed off as realization suddenly dawned on her.

"Brooke! What day is it?"

"Thursday, the 21st, why?"

"Oh my god… I'm so late! I'm never late!" Haley panicked.

"So? Maybe you're just stressed. I miss mine a lot whenever I'm stressed-" Brooke tried her best to calm her friend.

"No, Brooke, you don't understand, I'm like an entire month late! Oh my god-" Haley jumped off the bed and began to pace her bedroom nervously. "That would explain the nausea and mood swings…."

Brooke squealed excitedly, "This is great, Hales! Congrats!"

"I wasn't planning this… I don't know what Nathan's going to say… we already have four kids… I'm 36, can I really have another kid?" Haley's mind was on full freak out mode by this sudden realization.

"Hales, relax, plenty of people have kids when they're 36. You're not old. You just had kids really young-"

Haley began to fiddle nervously with her wedding band, "What am I going to do, Brooke? I'm not prepared for a fifth kid!"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh, "This seems like the time when you were 18 and you found out you were pregnant with Jamie. You've done this four times already, and you're an amazing mom. There's nothing to worry about!"

Haley bit on her lip, almost laughing at how ironic the situation was. Why should she freak out? It's not like she hasn't done this before… Brooke was right.

"I can't believe this…" Haley marveled, now that the shock has settled, a small smile flit over her lips at the thought of her and Nathan having another child. They do make pretty great kids…

"I can." Brooke snorted. "I'm just surprised it hasn't happened sooner-"

Haley ran a hand through her honey blonde hair, "I don't even know if it's true yet, I have to take a test. I have to tell Nathan-"

"Good luck, Hales. Everything will be okay, I promise. Call me when you find out!"

Haley exhaled deeply, in attempt to calm her overzealous nerves. "Okay, I will, thanks Brooke!"

After finishing her goodbyes, Haley hung up the call from Brooke and collapsed against the bed.

Was she really pregnant again? Could her and Nathan handle another baby? The nausea waved through her body, stronger than before, and she could feel the stress radiating off of her skin.

Just then, Nathan slowly walked into the room with a warm smile. "Hey angel. How are you feeling?"

Haley jumped up from the bed in panic mode, and pursed her lips together as her heart beat uncontrollably against her chest.

"Uhmm, good-" She rushed out, her eyes anywhere but on Nathan.

Sensing her nerves, Nathan walked over to the bed and took a seat next to his wife, rubbing his thumbs gently over her cheeks.

"Is everything okay?"

Haley gulped inconspicuously and nodded, "Mhmm, fine."

"What did Brooke say?" Nathan inquired.

"Uh, nothing really."

"Hales…" Nathan prodded. "You know you can't hide anything from me. What's going on, baby?"

At the mention of her nickname 'baby', Haley almost threw up with nerves. "I have to tell you something-"

Nathan's expression turned into worry, "What is it?"

"I don't know how to tell you this-" She said weakly… what if he didn't want another baby? Oh my god, she couldn't even think like that-

"Hales, you know you can tell me anything. Just say it-"

"I think I'm pregnant." She said in a tone barely above a whisper, to the point where Nathan almost didn't hear her. "Surprise." Haley smiled nervously.

She watched closely as the emotions played over his face. First confusion flickered in his eyes, then a look of surprise, and finally an ecstatic smile grew over his lips.

"Oh my god…" He breathed, the smile still prominent upon his face. "Y-you're pregnant! We're pregnant!" He repeated happily. "This is so great, Hales!"

At his exhilaration, Haley finally breathed a sigh of relief, "I don't know for sure, yet. I just… Brooke brought it up jokingly and it made sense. I missed my period, and I've been so sick lately… I just… I can't believe this-"

"Neither can I…" Nathan breathed, a dopey smile still on his lips. "I'm so happy."

"You are?" Haley questioned.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just… we didn't plan this…" Haley mumbled. "Can we really have a fifth kid?"

"You know I always wanted a fifth." Nathan smiled, pushing a light tendril of hair behind her ear. "We'll be fine, Hales. Don't worry. Do you want a fifth?"

Haley smiled slowly, "Yeah." She squeaked. "I think I do."

Nathan leaned down to press a reaffirming kiss on her soft lips. "I'll go run to the store and pick up a few pregnancy kits, so we can know for sure-"

"What about dinner-?" Haley panicked.

"I'll pick up a pizza on the way back." Nathan smiled, pressing a small kiss on her forehead.

"You're the best." She beamed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Nathan promised as he threw a sweatshirt over his head and hastily grabbed his car keys. "I'll be right back." He murmured, then disappeared from Haley's sight as she stayed back to bite on her nails nervously.

"Mom! Where's Daddy going?" Gracie asked as she burst into the confines of her parent's room.

"Um he just went to get dinner, sweetie." Haley explained as she hoisted her daughter onto the bed so they could cuddle together.

"I'm hungry." She groaned, rubbing her flat stomach. She was just liked Nathan; her appetite was seemingly endless, but she never gained an ounce of weight.

"I know, but we'll eat soon." Haley whispered reassuringly.

"Are you sick?" Gracie asked with her large brown eyes which resembled her mother's in almost an exact replica.

"A little." Haley gave her daughter a soft smile, secretly wondering how she'd handle the news if it were true that they were expecting again.

Gracie popped a wet kiss on Haley's cheek and smiled lovingly. "Feel better, mommy!"

"Thanks Gracie."

Gracie nestled her head in the crook of Haley's shoulder and closed her eyes, letting sleep dull through her veins, only to be interrupted when her oldest brother walked in.

"Hey mom, I just got back from walking Duke. Are you okay?" Jamie asked with concern reflecting through his baby blue eyes.

Haley nodded lightly, "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Where's Dad?"

"He went to pick up some pizza. I wasn't in the mood to cook tonight-"

"Pizza?" Jackson shouted from the room across the hall, then ran into Haley's room where his other siblings were gathered on the bed. "Are we really having pizza tonight?"

Haley laughed softly, "Yes. Can you please set the table for us, bud?"

"Aw c'mon! Why do I hafta?" Jackson groaned.

"You heard Mom, Jack, just do it. She's not feeling well." Jamie stepped in like the protective brother that he was.

"Fine." He pouted. "Are you okay, Mom?"

Haley smiled, "Yeah, thanks baby."

Jackson's face scrunched up, "I'm not a baby anymore, mom!"

Haley laughed softly, "I know Jackson. I'm just teasing."

A little after fifteen minutes later, Nathan arrived home with the pizza and began to serve his kids as he then snuck upstairs and gave Haley the CVS bag with five pregnancy tests inside.

"Five, really, babe?" Haley laughed when she opened the bag.

Nathan shrugged, "I just wanted to be sure."

"You really want this don't you?" Haley questioned with a small grin.

Nathan stuck his hands deep into his pockets, "It's a nice surprise."

"I for one was definitely not expecting on getting pregnant." Haley revealed as she walked into the bathroom to prepare for the tests.

Nathan stood patiently outside the door and smiled, "I told you my Scott sperm was strong."

Haley laughed through the door, "It must be considering I haven't missed a day of birth control for like seven years."

Once she was finished peeing on the sticks, she left them faced down and exited the bathroom with a hopeful smile. "Now we just have to wait."

"How do you feel?" Nathan asked, enveloping her in a passionate hug.

"Better." She mumbled against his chest. "I just want to know-"

"Me too." He whispered in her ear slightly breathlessly.

Haley sighed softly, "What happens if we aren't?"

"Maybe we can try again…. that is if you want to-"

"I was a little scared at the idea at first, but now I kind of want another one of me and you running around." Haley dreamed.

"I told you everything will be okay. We make pretty amazing kids, babe."

"That we do." Haley smiled in agreeal.

After what felt like an eternity, the timer on her cell phone rang, signaling that the tests were now ready. Taking a deep breath, the couple entered the bathroom hand-in-hand, as one by one Haley began to turn over the white sticks.

Nathan watched intently as the emotions played on Haley's features. His eyes strained at the tests unable to make out the result.

A second later, Haley flung herself in his arms and smiled into his chest. "We're definitely pregnant." She squealed.

Nathan smiled widely as he picked his wife up in his arms and spun her around blissfully.

"This is the best surprise I've ever gotten."

Haley giggled, pressing a searing kiss upon his exhilarated lips.

* * *

><p>"Family meeting! Now!" Nathan shouted over the deafening sounds from his four kids as they eventually hustled over into the living room with a few grumbles.<p>

"Dad, what is it?" Lydia whined. "I have a ton of homework!"

"Don't worry, you'll get to do it, your mom and I just have an announcement to make-" Nathan smiled, wrapping his arm around his petite wife who was smiling proudly beside him.

"Are we moving?!" Gracie screamed. "I can't leave my friends-!"

Haley laughed, "No, Princess, I promise we're not moving-"

"Then what is it?" Jamie pondered. 'That last time we had a family meeting was when you told us you were having Grace-"

Haley blushed at his revelation and smiled up at Nathan. "Well-"

"Kids-" Nathan began with a large smile.

"Your father and I were blessed with finding out a huge surprise today-" Haley practically squealed.

"Did you find a million bucks?" Jackson asked cheerfully, causing his parents to laugh.

"No bud, but it's better than finding a million bucks." Nathan grinned.

"What's going on?" Lydia pressed.

"We're having another baby!" Haley announced with a beaming smile.

"What?" Jamie spoke first. "Are you serious!"

Lydia's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Another one!? Isn't four enough?"

"Oh my god! That means you guys still have sex!" Jackson screamed with disgust.

"What's sex?" Gracie asked innocently. "Is that how babies are made?"

Haley's cheeks flushed with a crimson flame as she buried her face into Nathan's neck, who was laughing loudly.

This day was definitely unexpected, but extremely welcomed.

Nathan and Haley definitely filled the surprise quote for the century…

That is until they found out it was twins. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The End! :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
